Few Days Of Sleep In The Estate Is Not Enough
by CookieRawrr101
Summary: New Second Butler has a crush on Head Butler Sebastian Michaelis. She has been tired all day and something new waits for her at night. ONE LEMON. SHORT. First story made.


**I DO NOT OWN THESE KUROSHITJI CHARACTERS. I JUST USED THEM. [ ONE LEMON ] FIRST STORY. ENJOY! :3**

I sat down my small sized bed. ' I can't believe I was chosen to be a second butler for Ciel Phantomhive. ' I thought. I jumped a little when I heard the bell to go to my lord's bedroom. I sighed and walked to Ciel's room. Once I got there, I knocked. " Come in. " Ciel's voice echoed. I walked in and bowed. " What is it do you wish for? " I had asked quietly. " Go get me tea. " Ciel snapped. I nodded once and bowed. I walked fast to the door and I gasp seeing the head butler , Sebastian Michaelis, by the door. I blushed slightly. I bowed to get the tea cart.

Once I got everything set out, I pushed the cart to Ciel's room. I knocked of course. Ciel didn't answer. I opened the door seeing Sebastian with another tea cart. I felt embarrassed feeling I was too slow. I bowed and went outside to clean out the waste I made. Once I got the tea cups and others clean I walked back to my room. I felt that Sebastian just took all my pride and crushed it. It was getting late. I yawned and changed to my night gown. I lay across my bed, looking up, when I heard I knock. " No need to worry milady. It is only I. " From his voice I knew it was Sebastian. I sighed and got up. I opened it and I was shocked on he was wearing. I blushed deep red and checked him out. He chuckled. ' Why isn't he wearing a shirt? ' I thought loudly, but I knew he wouldn't hear it. " May I come in? " Sebastian asked softly. I nodded and tried to hide the fact I wasn't wearing a bra and nearly wasn't wearing any clothes. I sat on my bed and I asked, " Why did you take the tea-? " I stopped talking when he rushed his lips to mine. I blushed so deep I didn't even know if it was possible. " S-Sebastian! " I pushed him away from me. Were we really doing this? With the man I have been crushing on?

He smiled at me. " I love it when you say my name. " He said leaning closer to me. I couldn't hold back and kissed him. His lips felt like cotton.. So soft. I felt his tongue poke my lip, it was a sign to open up. I opened my mouth, and his tongue explored my mouth. I had been blushing so much, and lost my balance and fell. We were across my bed making out. He was heavy on top of me, when I gasped when we took my tongue out of resting and started swirling our saliva together. I made my tongue to the same. I backed away blushing closing my legs. " Sebastian... " I couldn't go on... " I hope you better be sleeping well these last nights because you won't get any sleep today. " Sebastian answered me. I snapped, " Wh-What's that suppose to mean? " Sebastian chuckled. And I shivered when he put his hand up my thigh. I tried to close my legs, being a demon too should help. But Sebastian was just too strong. His red eyes met mine, and finally he made it up to my clit. I groaned and groaned signaling him to stop. He did. And chuckled. Sebastian lay himself next to me, wrapping his arms tight. " We'll continue a bit later. You aren't that turned on yet. " I blushed madly. " N-No! " I opened my legs exposing my wetness. He glared at me, and I saw him cover his boner. 'This was gonna be a long night. ' I thought to myself.

" Isn't it your first time? " Sebastian asked. I nodded. He smirked and said, " Good. " I asked quietly, " A-Are you taking it away? " Sebastian smirk widened and nodded. I blushed and I gasped loudly when we started to finger me. Juices kept flowing and flowing, which made him finger me deeper. I groaned very loud. I had never done these things before. I never felt this pleasure. I almost screamed when he out his middle finger inside. Going fast and smoothly. I groaned feeling a bit of pain, but that washed away with pleasure. I screeched when he inserted his index finger inside too. " Nnngghh " I groaned. " Your.. Gonna.. Make.. Me.. Cum! " I panted. Sebastian smirk made me think he was even more sexy. Three fingers in and I came. I stopped panting and glared at Sebastian, blushing at the fact he was licking his three fingers. He pulled down his pants and boxers. He made a swift action and started moving back and forth slightly, but not even inside yet. He was teasing me. Sebastian Michaelis was teasing me. " Just do it already! " I yelled and covered my mouth after saying those perverted words. He put his hands on my hips and entered slowly.

It was so big and long! He tried to stay still. My eyes got watery from the pain. And I nodded for him to continue. Sebastian thrust slowly in and out. I felt the pleasure run through inside my warm and watery hole. I groaned loud and wrapped his legs around his waist, making him go deeper. I heard his soft quiet moans which made him thrust faster. He licked my neck and licked my right nipple. My eyes turned red to dark brown, feeling human emotions. And his eyes turned black. I knew he loved me from that action. Each thrust he took was harder and harder. " Oh Sebastian! " I groaned. He smirked and thrust more and more. I groaned louder and louder. " I'm cumming!" I squealed. " Cum with me milady!" This time each thrust became deeper. I arched my back and screamed. Making me climax. He kept thrusting and thrusting making me cum even more. Tighter and tighter around him he finally came. He pulled it out and snuggled me. " I love you Sebastian.. " I whispered. " I love you too. " He replied. And I got shocked.

** That's It! I hoped you guise liked my first story. Sorry if it was short. I ran out of inspiration! :S I'm planning on making chapter 2. BE PREPARED. ;D**


End file.
